


Silent Comfort

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: The Tumblr drabble challenge:Sometimes characters want contact that has nothing to do with sex or violence. Send one of these for your character to reach out to mine."Leaning their head on mine's shoulder tiredly"





	

Bella sat on the sofa with her legs curled under her, she wasn’t really taking in anything around her, lucky for her she was alone in the room with nothing but the fire in the marble grate and her over active thoughts. 

What a mess it had been, no one knew half the Order would show up but still.. a mess, one great big fail. And that didn’t sit well with her, failing her Master wasn’t something Bellatrix took easily. 

So lost in thought in thought, the dark witch didn’t hear Narcissa walk silently into the room and it was only when the younger witch settled next to her on the overly expensive sofa and lay a blonde head on her shoulder with a tired and sorrowful sigh did Bellatrix look away from the flames. 

Instinctively she lifted her hand and gently ran it through the silken locks of fair hair and placed a kiss to the side of her sisters head. They didn’t speak to each other, there was no need, each just took silent comfort in the other, it was more than enough.


End file.
